Shieldmaiden
by drakkhammer
Summary: When a Dwarf warrior and a Norse shieldmaiden come together the world rocks.


**Shieldmaiden**

Dwalin wiped the sweat from his brow and took a seat in what little shade was available. The Man who had formerly occupied the spot had taken one look at Dwalin looking down at him, stew bowl in one hand, axe in the other and decided it was time for his constitutional. The Dwarf settled down and used the hard bread to scoop the stew into his mouth. It wasn't particularly good but it was the first food he'd had since the night before and it sufficed. Jobs were scarce, they paid little and he had to send money back to Thorin for the lads. That didn't leave much and at times food was a luxury.

He glanced at the person sitting next to him and realized he was being watched. If there was anything Dwalin hated it was being watched. He looked up out of the corner of his eye. "Best watch someone else, lad." His voice was deep with the burr he'd added to his accent from his years as a youth living in the Iron Mountain.

"You're the only one here worth lookin' at." The voice was far different than he'd expected. It was deep but had an unusual tone to it … almost a softness.

Dwalin turned to look at the speaker and blinked. The lad was anything but. She was from the race of Man, he guessed with her golden hair and sky blue eyes, that she was from the far North. She was geared as a warrior and had she not spoken causing him to look at her directly he would not have noted her gender. Her long hair was pulled back severely braided and knotted at the nape of her neck. Her heavily muscled arms were decorated with an interwoven tapestry of tattoos that reminded him of those worn by the Rohirrim. She wore a simple sleeveless shirt of deep blue covered by a brown leather vest that looked to be by the same maker as her breeches. High books with thick soles completed her outfit. Nothing about her was feminine, even the multiple hoops in her ears were of heavy beaten gold. Around her neck hung a stylized hammer engraved with an intricate design.

She gave him a long assessing look and said, "Shut your mouth, Dwarf, before you drool down your own front." Her command of Westron was adequate, if somewhat strangely accented.

Dwalin shut his mouth with a snap and almost bit his tongue. He glared at her, but it had no effect. She cocked her head, watched him some more and then smiled. Her smile was like sun parting the clouds after a thunderstorm. It changed the angles of her face softening them. White even teeth gleamed as her smile evolved into a laugh.

"If you could only see your face." She slapped her thigh, highly amused by a joke that she wasn't sharing.

He could feel the blush rising and started to get to his feet. She reached out and laid a hand on his forearm restraining him. "Forgive my manners. My only excuse is that the day has been long and I have had damned little to laugh at for far too long." She loosened her grip before it could anger him. "I should not have made sport at your expense."

He sat back down somewhat pacified. "I prefer to share in the joke, if you don't mind."

She nodded. "Of course, who doesn't?" She adjusted her vest and he could see the mounds of her breasts now. "I have surprised more than a few over the years. Their reactions aren't usually as good as yours. You've either had a long day as well or you have not seen many female warriors."

Dwalin grunted in reply trying to adjust his attitude and failing rather badly. "Aye to both. Among my people females don't go to batt'le."

"Among my people they do. I am a shieldmaiden. I have been trained in the art of war since I was a child. What do your women do, sit home minding the babes and hearth?" She whistled between her teeth. "That'd be a crashing bore."

He pointed to the long scar on her right arm that bisected a length of tattoo. "At least they don't get wounded, lass."

She laughed. "Reserved for males, is it? Was that an Orc who bit off a chunk of your ear, or one of your many lovers?" She thought for a second that she had overstepped but he burst out laughing.

"It's wha' happens when ya get to close to a Warg. I ducked a bit slow but he washed it down with muh hammer so I guess we'd be equal." He fingered the sizeable notch. "And you got yours runnin' from yer suitors." It wasn't a question.

She laughed and shook her head. "I wish. I earned it fighting in the Geatish War where Men were fighting Men instead of Orcs." She adjusted her seating so that she faced him and stuck out her hand in greeting. "I'm Hildr."

Dwalin took her hand and shook it bowing slightly. "Dwalin at your service."

"Glad to meet you, Dwalin. I was beginning to be afraid there were not going to be any other warriors here. This lot," she gestured expansively, "leaves much to be desired." Her eyes fixed on him. "Much…"

Dwalin's gaze followed her gesture and he saw a ragged lot of battle scarred males mostly from the race of Men but a few were Dwarves. After a few days of food and perhaps weapons upgrades they'd do. He looked back at her and she met his eyes and smiled.

"You, on the other hand, are very much to be desired."

"Are ya comin' on'ta me, lass?" He looked at her out of the tops of his eyes, amusement twinkling in their blue depths.

"I don't know. Would it be worth my while?"

"Well…" he said slowly. "You have to be the one to be ta judge of that."

"Have you had enough rest? The sun will be setting soon and we need a place to pass the night. A private place." Her smile was shyer, her body language softer as she shifted from warrior stance to lover.

He noted the change and felt his blood warming. "There's a glade I passed less than a half a kilometer from here. It's private and has a pond." He paused. "In case you would like to bathe."

Her breath came out soft in a whoosh. "Aren't you the considerate one?" Hildr appraised him thinking that there was more to this one than met the eye. 'Lead on, then."

Dwalin stood and bent to pick up his bedroll. When he rose he realized that she had stood and apparently went on forever. His eyes were first level with her hips and as he rose to full height he found that he was eye level with her breasts. She looked down at him and smiled. "Do you like what you see?"

He never looked up at anyone, preferring to look out of the tops of his eyes. "Aye, that I do. Very nice scenery, that."

Hildr laughed, her voice throaty and rich. "I like the scenery as well. I've never seen hair like yours, Dwalin. It suits you."

"I like it. I tried it on a dare. First one I ever did tha' worked out." He chuckled at the memory of Balin egging him on, telling him he was going to be the hit of the next family gathering. Oddly enough he was and the roach of hair became his trademark.

Hildr strode over to the mess tent where she grabbed more provisions and filled her water skin with ale. The quartermaster thought to stop her but found himself facing her knife and Dwalin's hammer so he suddenly found an errand to run. She stuffed a chunk of cheese in her bag. "I'm always hungry afterward."

He added a slab of smoked meat to the bag. "So am I, lass. Good exercise always works up muh appetite." He smiled, his eyes flicking to hers and then away. He wasn't good at flirting and never knew what to say.

The moment they stepped off the trail and slim path that led to the glade Hildr stopped and slid her arms around Dwalin's shoulders. With practiced ease she found his lips in a fierce kiss. He thought fleetingly that she must have a good deal of practice bending to kiss lovers. Then the heat of their kiss drove thought from his mind and he returned the embrace, pulling her to him strongly. This was a female he couldn't break. The thought was highly erotic and he felt himself rise against her thigh. She pressed back rubbing against him, teasing him her tongue exploring his.

"Is this pond far?" Her voice was a hot whisper in his ear.

"Nay, it's only a bit. Think we'll make it?" His voice was harsh with need.

"We can try." She pulled away, but didn't release her grip, sliding her hand down to grasp his. She led the way threading her way between the young trees, Dwalin following not resisting being led. He was used to being the aggressor and found this to be an interesting change.

He dropped his carry bag and bedroll. "Do ya want to bathe first?

He looked up into her blazing sapphire eyes. She smiled and licked her lips. "I want to fuck first."

Dwalin smiled back and flipped open his bedroll, she spread hers on top of it and then they came together muscle to muscle strength matching strength. He kissed her hard, his tongue entering her mouth, probing and stabbing as he intended to do with his cock. She gave a tiny moan of passion and slid her hands over him, stripping his shirt off and then his pants. He didn't stop kissing her as he slid off her vest, but he had to release her to pull her shirt over her head. Her breasts were not large but they were perfect and he was at exactly the right level to avail himself of her pale pink nipples.

He sucked on one, lightly scraping his teeth over it and cupped her other breast with his hand, massaging it and pulling at the stiffened nipple. Hildr threw back her head and moaned with pleasure. When he came up for air, she took a second and reached up to unfasten her hair, sliding her fingers through it so that it fell in a cascade of silk nearly to her waist. Dwalin found that he could not stop staring at her. He normally didn't think humans were particularly attractive with waists too thin and legs that were too long, but this human made his pulse race.

She quickly slid off her breeches and boots then stepped onto the bedroll and lowered herself onto it so that she was kneeling. He kicked off what remained of his clothes and knelt in front of her. This kneeling thing was not something he had bothered with and he wondered if it was some human ritual. When she drew him into a hard kiss he realized that she had done it to even their heights. He was kneeling between her spread thighs their heads nearly level. She let him go and looked at him with approval, her hands sliding over his shoulders and pecs to squeeze his nipples gently and then firmer as he pressed forward against her.

He was up hard and ready for her. She looked down and smiled, reaching down to stroke him for a moment, pulling his foreskin up and down over the glans making him shiver with anticipation. In a move that he had not anticipated she shifted quickly, moved her hips forward and impaled herself. Dwalin rocked back for a second and then steadied himself. He was kneeling with her astride and could move very little but found he didn't need to as she rocked her hips her inner muscles clenching down on him in hard incredible ripples.

Hildr had never been with a Dwarf before and quickly developed an appreciation for their blocky sturdy build and hard muscles as well as other attributes. Dwalin filled her with his breadth if not his length, hitting the sweet sensitive spot at the top of her vaginal wall. She rolled against him heat building. He held her hard, one arm around her waist the other lower his strong hand on her ass supporting her and helping her to move. She was driving him insane with want and need. She slid her mouth down to his neck and bit him, not drawing blood but close. The sting drove his need even harder and he suddenly rose up and threw her backward onto the bedding, shifting position and driving himself into her. Her legs opened, bent high to free his passage.

Dwalin rammed himself into her over and over, not holding back as he normally did. The shieldmaiden rose up to counter every thrust with the rise of her hips matching his rhythm, taking him to the fullest, her hands grasping his ass, urging him deeper and harder. He felt the start of her first orgasm as her inner muscles rippled and pulsed. He shifted his grip to her waist and hammered into her. When she came she arched so high that she lifted him off of the bedroll. She cried out again and again cursing in her native tongue, begging for more. He gave it to her.

His strong hands had no worry of bruising her and they roamed her body holding and shifting their grip to hold her sweating body closer. She moaned and sobbed and he urged her on. "Take it, ye beautiful bitch. Take my cock up in you – all of it."

"Yes, give me all of it, you bastard. Fuck me!" Her voice was ragged and deep her words coming between thrusts.

He could hold back no longer and slammed against her harder and faster. She felt the change in his pace and clamped down on him milking him. Words turned into grunts as he raced toward his own completion. He froze as he erupted into her, but she twisted and clenched meeting his orgasm with another of her own. He was trapped in a limbo where he was deaf and blind and could only feel. It seemed to last forever.

When he slumped, she held him close, welcoming his weight. He was still in her and she buckled her abs, rolling her hips to milk the last of the aftershocks. She slid against him, their sweat making her movement slippery and erotic. Dwalin sucked in great lungful's of air his entire body still tingling. Hildr was gasping too, but she trailed her long fingers down over his chest, playing with the hair that curled there. She stroked him and petted him so that he wondered if most of her men had been hairless. Before he could complete the thought she slid a hand over and began to toy with his nipple. The electric tingles of pleasure got his attention and his nipples rose in enjoyment of the attention.

Hildr replaced her fingers with her lips, licking and sucking at first one nipple and then the other. He would have sworn he was done, but his body and different ideas and relaxed enjoying the sensation. She closed her teeth on his nipple biting just to the edge of pain. He cried out and started to pull away, but she held him tightly. Her other hand wandered down his sweat slick belly to explore the hard muscles and then lower. She released his nipple and then started to lick it, easing the sting of the bite. He had been soft in her hand but felt himself engorge as she stroked. She worked the foreskin up and down expertly teasing him as he grew hard. Her teeth scraped his chest, gently biting his other nipple and he went from erect to almost painfully hard.

"Ah, Hildr you could raise the dead." His voice was gruff, muffled against the softness of her hair. He was responding even though a moment ago he had been positive that all he wanted was to dive into the pond and then decimate the rations they'd brought along.

"Let's see how much life is left in this soldier, shall we?" She kissed him gently, her tongue probing and then released him to alternately lick and nip a trail fire down his chest and over his abs to his groin.

His cock stiffened in anticipation as she expertly slid it into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the head, exposing the exquisitely sensitive glans. When Hildr took it deep into her mouth Dwalin shouted out and thrust his hips up, driving it deeper. She expertly fielded his thrust, using her fingers as an extension of her mouth to stroke his heavy shaft. She pulled almost off, swirled her tongue around the head and then dove to send him on a thrilling slide impossibly deep. She used her other hand to cup and roll his testicles in her palm. She squeezed just hard enough to make him start and then released and took him even deeper into her mouth. She wasn't gentle but he felt only a heightening of passion and pure pleasure. He reached down, tangled his fingers in her hair pulling and urging her on. She complied willingly.

When he thought he could take no more, she pulled away abruptly, the chill air shocking him back to reality. He tugged her hair urging her to return, but she slipped out of his grasp and twisted throwing a leg over him. She lifted herself making contact with her hot most strip of flesh, her engorged clit throbbing as she rubbed herself against his erection tormenting them both.

"Mahal…dammit, yer killin' me, lass," he moaned. "What you're doin' to me, I dunno what yer doin' but yer….uh…by the Valar…"

"I want you, Dwalin, every way I can have you." Her breath was coming in pants and her words rode each wave of breath. "It's been long since I knew a man like you."

"Dwarf," he corrected. He grabbed a double handful of her hair and kissed her hard, his tongue thrusting hard into her mouth. When he released her he continued. "You've never had a Man like me because there are none."

"No one like…" She raised her hips and thrust down slamming him into her. "You. Not like you…"

He reached up and grabbed her hips using his strength to simply lift her up and down. She caught his rhythm and rose and fell with him. He looked up into her face, golden hair spilling forward framing a beautiful face flushed with lust. Their eyes met and held, deep reaching to deep, a bond forming that could be broken only when they agreed that it should be so.

He watched her muscles coil and release as she pleasured them both. Sweat glistened on tanned skin and slid down to bead on her nipples and then splash onto his chest. It was all slow motion. He could see every detail; feel everything as if every nerve ending was on fire. Her hands were hard on him, pulling and pushing probably leaving bruises that he didn't notice. His only thought was to drive himself as deep as he could to give them both the most pleasure that was possible.

She came a second or so before he did. Her back arched, her head thrown back, her hair sweeping his thighs. She cried out her pleasure to the skies, peaking again and again. He watched her for a moment and then was driven over the edge himself. He felt as if his cock was going to burst as he spurted hard and deep into her. His cries blended with hers, baritone to her alto. They startled a crow sitting above them and he flew away scolding them for disturbing the peace of the glade.

When they could breathe again Dwalin realized that he was glued to her. As pleasant a prospect as that might be they were both sticky with sweat. He rolled slowly rather enjoying the sensation of peeling loose from her long body. She had a little smile on her face and reached to trail a finger over his ear and across his cheek to lay on his lips. He kissed it and her smile widened.

"I chose well. You are truly a warrior." She replaced her finger with her lips.

He kissed her slowly and deeply, then released her. "As did I, lass. As did I." He heaved a sigh and then got to his feet. "It's time for that bath."

"I'll wash your back if you wash mine." Her eyes sparkled and she ran a hand down the center of his back.

"Aye, I'll wash your back, Hildr and guard it too." He slapped her rump. "And other parts of ye as well." Before she could react he ran down and splashed into the pond. He gestured to the provisions and skin of ale. "That bag is calling me so don't dawdle."

She ran in past him and dove deeply then turned underwater and burst to the surface in front of him, sliding wetly up his front, looking like a Norse ondine. She claimed his lips again and then ran the tip of her tongue along his cupid's bow. He was surprised to find himself stiffening as the heat returned.

He laughed and moved a few inches away. "Come on, lass we've a bath to take, food to eat and owls to keep awake."


End file.
